


Tree Bros Meant to be Yours

by IWannaBeYahtzee



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bombing, Connor as J.D., Cutting: mentioned, Evan as Veronica, Fake Character Death, Faked Suicide, Ghost Heather Chandler, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meant To Be Yours, Murder, Props, Psychosis, References to Depression, Stage Play, Theatre, crazy ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeYahtzee/pseuds/IWannaBeYahtzee
Summary: A tribute/continuation of http://autisticauthorgabs.tumblr.com Heathers play AU.Can Evan and Connor get through one of the most intense musical numbers in the entire show?





	Tree Bros Meant to be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> As I said this whole thing is inspired by http://autisticauthorgabs.tumblr.com works, Tree Bros Dead Boy Walking from both Evan and Connors perspectives so go check them out there for context! Tell em I sent ya!

Evan stood in front of the stage, the first row of audience members staring intently at him, as he looked aghast at his defaced copy of Moby Dick. The book was turned outward so that the audience could see it and scrawled among the margins were things like, LIFE SUCKS! And I WANNA DIE!

The actress playing Heather Chandler took a step forward from the group of three 'dead' teenagers standing behind him and leaned over his shoulder. "He's got your hand writing down cold."

"Please honey! Talk to us!" The actress playing his mother begged. His real mother was somewhere in the audience. My God he actually pretended to ride a guy in front of his mother! 'You can freak about that later.' He thought.

"No you wouldn't understand." He said.

"Try me! I've experienced everything you're going through!" His 'mother' assured. Evan looked over her shoulder, past where his stage father was standing and saw the spotlight come up on Connor, staring at him. Or rather Veronica saw J.D. 

"Guess who's right down the block!?" The three behind Evan chimed in.

"Your problems seem like life and death!" The woman continued.

Connor as J.D. began scaling the first few steps to the stage.

"Guess who's climbing the stairs?!"

"I promise their not!" The actress placed her hands on his shoulders just like they had rehearsed.

"Guess who's picking your lock?!"

"You don't know what my world looks like!" Evan cried shoving the woman off of him. The chorus of ghosts parted Evan as ran through them and to the stairs as they sang:

"Times up! Go say your prayers!"

Connor as J.D. and Evan as Veronica both raced up the steps at the same time, Evan followed by ghost chorus. 

"Veronica's running on, running on fumes now! Veronica's totally fried! Veronica's gotta be tripping on shrooms now thinking that she can hide!"

As they both reached the top of the steps Evan proceeded on stage to frantically tear about the stage, his 'room' which was really just a door with a few shoe boxes behind it to simulate a closet and window prop, Veronica desperate and terrified to keep J.D. out. Connor ducked backstage as soon as he reached the top of the steps, navigating to the point behind the curtains where he could slip through on his hands and knees so he would be concealed behind the window prop.

"Veronica's done for there's no doubt now! Notify next of kin! Veronica's trying to keep him out now! Too late! He got in!"

Connor appeared kneeling in the window prop, looking the every bit the part of the sinister bad boy J.D.

"Knock knock!" He said tauntingly.

Evan threw open the door prop and slammed it shut behind him just as Connor jumped down from the fake window sill. "Sorry for coming in through the window! Dreadful etiquette I know!"

Evan had to suppress a blush. He was still reeling from "Dead Girl Walking" and just when he'd almost put it out of mind...his teeth itched as he remembered the bite he left on Connor's neck. He surreptitiously ran his tongue over his teeth and focused his mind back in the scene.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Evan spat with as much venom as he could muster, his back pressed against the door, remembering to keep a touch of fear in his voice since that was one of the last notes he had been given from the director.

On the other end of the stage, Connor was experiencing some nerves of his own. He certainly hadn't forgotten about the wild ride they'd had together earlier in the show but honestly this was always the number he'd been the most nervous about. For the next three minutes he was going to be screaming and violently banging a door at someone who had a mild anxiety disorder. That was just asking for an panic attack wasn't it? But Evan had always held up well during their rehearsals so everyone had given it the ok. But this wasn't a rehearsal. This was a performance. 

"Hiding in the closet eh?" Connor stalked closer to the 'closet.' "All is forgiven baby! Come out and get dressed! You're my date to the pep rally tonight!" 

"What are you talking about?" Evan asked beginning to get back into the scene.

"Well our classmates thought they signed a petition," Connor approached the door even faster than before. "You gotta come out and see what they REALLY signed!" 

Here we go. Moment of truth. Connor planted his fist against the door and began to sing. "You chucked me out like I was trash for that you should be DEAD! But but but" He turned his back to the door and put his hands against his head like he was having an epiphany. "then it hit me like a flash! What if high school went away instead!"

Connor slams his fists against the door, belting out his lines with a deranged look on his face. "Those assholes are the key! They're keeping you away from me!" He put a hand on his forehead and frustratedly buried his fingers in his long hair. "They made you blind! Messed up your mind! But I can set you free!" 

The intensity of the music was starting to get to him and he could feel the building sense of urgency J.D. was supposed to have in this moment forming a tight knot in his chest. He slid pathetically down the door as Evan cowered on the other side. The music was effecting him too, his breath beginning to quicken, a sense of panic arising in him. Even though he knew this was all fake he couldn't control the spike of anxiety that went through him every time they did this scene. But he supposed it would be natural for Veronica to respond that way so as long as he could keep it under control everyone would think he was just acting.

"You left me and I fell apart! I punched the wall and cried BAM BAM BAM!" Evan winced as Connor banged on the door behind him. It made it worse that he couldn't see him. Even though he knew the stage directions just like Connor, the boy always managed to catch him by surprise.

"Then I found you changed my heart! And set loose all that truthful shit inside! And so I built a bomb!" Connor pulled aside the flap of his trenchcoat revealing the prop C4 strapped to his belt.

"Tonight our school is Vietnam! Let's guarantee they never see their senior prom!"

Okay time to swallow his anxiety and actually act. As Connor went into the chorus they were both supposed to put a hand to the door as if they were trying to reach out to one another through it. Evan turned and placed his hand on the door, a sad, almost pitying look on his face as Connor (J.D.) begged on the other side. "I was meant to be yours. We were meant to be one. Don't give up on me now!" Connor's hand on the door curled into a fist as his expression hardened. "Finish what we've begun!"

Connor put his back to the door again a dreamy, lovestruck expression on his face that quickly morphed into something sinister. "I was meant to be yours- So when the high school gym goes BOOM! With everyone inside! Ptchew! Ptchew! Ptchew!" Connor made little explosions with his hands, eerily childlike, before reaching into his coat, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper and slamming it against the door.  
"In the rubble of their tomb, we'll plant this note explaining why they died!"

As he began narrating the contents of the note the actors for Heather Chandler, Heather Duke, Martha (neckbrace and all), and a few random students joined him.

"We the students of Westerburg high will die! Our burned bodies may finally get through to you! Your society turns out slaves and blanks, no thanks! Signed, the students of Westerburg High. Goodbye!" As he shouted that last word he crumpled the paper in his fist. He pushed off of the door and strode around the stage explaining his plan as Evan trembled on the other side of the door, his hands over his mouth as though he was about to throw up.

"We'll watch the smoke pour out the doors! Bring marshmallows! We'll makes Smores!" Connor wrapped his arms around himself as he belted "We can smile and cuddle while the fire ROARS!"

The light went out on Evans side of the stage and Evan rushed into action. He got to his knees, threw open the shoebox closest to him and pulled the prop noose out of it. He had about a minute and thirty four seconds to get it around his neck, attach it to the apparatus under his costume and to the one that was now hanging above him. On the other side of the door Connor continued his solo as he stuffed the paper back into his coat and advanced on the door yet again.

"I was meant to be yours! We were meant to be one! I can't take it alone! Finish what we've begun!" Connor began to get more and more desperate, clutching at his hair and clawing at his chest angrily, his eyes filled with fury. "You were meant to be mine! I am all that you need! YOU CARVED OPEN MY HEART! CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME TO BLEED!"

Connor pounded at the door, and screamed "VERONICA! Open the, Open the door please! Veronica, open the door!" Connor's voice became soft and pleading. "Veronica can we not fight anymore, please? Can we not fight anymore? Veronica, sure you're scared, I've been there!" As Connor said this line he stepped back slightly from the door and held up his wrists. This was something he had personally added to the blocking of the scene, inspired by J.D.'s lines about 'opening veins' and how much he personally related to his character. The director had loved it and insisted he keep it in.

"I can set you free! Veronica, don't make me come in there! I'm gonna count to three! One, two- FUCK IT!" 

Connor reeled back and pretended to deliver a series of harsh kicks to the fragile door prop. He threw the prop door open as the chorus reached it's crescendo and there he was. Hanging by his neck, staring blankly at the stage floor. The rising panic and urgency solidified in Connor's chest and just for a moment, he forgot this was a play. The tears in his eyes were real. And he was convinced the boy hung dead in front of him.

Then he glanced up slightly and saw the complicated apparatus designed to keep Evan hanging safely yet look like had just commited suicide, hidden from the audience by Evans costume and clever lightning. Connor snapped back to reality. He had almost missed his cue. He shook. He brought his hand over his mouth as he said his lines. "Oh my god...No! Veronica!" He dropped to his knees, his hands flying out in front of him to support him on the floor. The tears were still there and he desperately tried to blink them away as he sung his last verse. 

"Please don't leave me alone....You were all I could trust...I can't do this alone..."

He stood, a renewed rage in his eyes.

"STILL I WILL IF I MUUUUUUST!"

Connor heard the sound of the mother calling from offstage and that was his cue to get out of there, crawling back through the prop window. As he walked backstage he could hear the actress scream, Evan wrestle himself free of the apparatus and convince her it was all some kind of joke. He tried to shake off his sense of discomfort and turn his mind to more pleasant thoughts of that night.

As Evan calmed down the hysterical woman acting as his mother he recalled the moment when he was hanging, when he caught a glimpse of Connor. He had looked...so upset...genuinely upset. Evan could have sworn there were tears in his eyes. But he must have imagined it...right?


End file.
